


Blind Date

by keunkeun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Minor Kihyuk, Strangers to Lovers, Wonkyun, implied hyungheon, kihyun and minhyuk are supportive friends, other members mentioned - Freeform, shownu mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keunkeun/pseuds/keunkeun
Summary: Wonho and Changkyun are set up on a blind date by their mutual friends and while they both take a liking to the other, they just don't think they are each others' 'type'.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> this pair has got me so devastated lately so i thought i'd write a cute little fic about them <3

Wonho is nervous. He's supposed to meet his date today at 7 for dinner and while he isn't late, he just can't keep the nerves out of his system.

His friend Minhyuk has set him up with Changkyun, someone who Minhyuk claims is exactly his type. While he has his doubts, Wonho trusts Minhyuk enough and agrees to the date. But Wonho's worry is whether he will be Changkyun's type. 

Entering the casual but nice restaurant, Wonho's eyes scan for Changkyun or actually scans for someone with a cute roundish face, light brown hair and a bright smile because that's what Minhyuk told him. He takes out the one photo Minhyuk sent him of Changkyun (Minhyuk only sent him one photo because "you shouldn't meet someone just coz they look good") and spots a boy sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the restaurant.

Walking up, Wonho gets more sure that the boy is Changkyun but again, he's not too sure. Yes, the facial structures of the boy are the same as the photo Minhyuk sent but... there's something that doesn't quite match with Minhyuk's description.

Cute, energetic, a bit crazy, bright smiles, kinda like an excited puppy.

The boy sitting, around 6 metres and counting down, away from him definitely resembled a chic cat more than an excited puppy.

Consciously Wonho looked at his reflection on the glass wall next to him as he slowly made his way to Changkyun. He was wearing a loose fitting white tshirt and a casual dark blue jacket on top matched with a pair of dark blue shorts. He wished he'd put more effort into his outfit seeing Changkyun.

Although Changkyun was sitting down, Wonho could clearly see how much of a fashionista the other boy was. His fancy, colourful collared short-sleeved shirt that showed off his pretty collarbones and his tight, black ripped jeans made Wonho intimidated.

Wonho was sure he wouldn't be Changkyun's type. 

"H-hi? Changkyun?" Wonho said trying to sound friendly and casual as he walked up to where the boy was sitting.

A little startled, Changkyun looked up from his phone and Wonho could see his eyes widen before they seemed to scan him, making said boy feel even more nervous.

"Oh hi" Changkyun said, "Wonho right? Umm please take a seat" the boy finished as he motioned to the seat opposite him.

Wonho gulped as he sat down, his eyes wandering because he definitely was not Changkyun's type. The boy was chic, probably an emo boy that definitely didn't like people who were slow, sensitive and dumb, people like Wonho.

Changkyun on the other hand was also freaking out, internally. He wasn't expecting a super fit and muscular man to be his date. This wasn't what he had been expecting when Kihyun, his cousin, had showed him a picture of Wonho's smiling face, just his face. And now Changkyun was feel so self conscious. 

Wonho looked like the type of guy who had girls and guys falling heads over heels for, he looked like the guy who would want a partner that was also super into gyming and health, a person who was super confident, not someone weird and awkward and he looked like the type of guy that Changkyun always crushed on but never ended up dating.

Changkyun shifted in his seat, a bit uneasy. He had agreed to this blind date because of Kihyun's insistent nagging but now he thought Kihyun's nagging would be better than this. Wonho looked so good in person and Changkyun knew that if he didn't keep himself in check, he'd be falling for the handsome man with a charming smile in no time.

"So," Wonho started off, finally making eye contact with the other boy, "Did you have something you wanted to eat?"

Changkyun's ears got red because he was the type of person who liked to look up the restaurant's menu before coming in order to save from any embarrassment, the type of thing Changkyun assumed Wonho wouldn't like.

"Umm, yeah I was looking at the menu and their set A looks good, you?" Changkyun asks, trying to feign nonchalance.

Wonho hummed, "I'll have that too then" he said with a smile. A smile that masked his intimidation because with that deep voice, unamused expression and hip aura Wonho was really, really sure he wasn't Changkyun's type. 

"So, I didn't really hear much from Minhyuk but your Kihyun's cousin? Is that right?" Wonho asked, trying to liven up the obviously awkward atmosphere.

Picking up on what Wonho was trying to do, Changkyun tried to loosen up, not wanting to be rude and cause an even worse situation.

"Yeah, I'm Kihyun's cousin" Changkyun tried, tried, to say in a friendly voice which didn't turn out how he wanted. Instead the answer seemed too curt and Changkyun racked his brain trying to say something to follow up but finding nothing.

"Oh, you guys don't really look that much alike?" 

Changkyun let out a small laugh and Wonho visibly relaxed at the lightened atmosphere.

"Well yeah, I think I got the better genes" Changkyun said a bit of playfulness in his voice, "but when we were younger we actually pretty much looked liked twins, probably because of his height even when he was 3 years older than me," Changkyun finished off with a small chuckle.

Wonho's eyes widened a bit as he started mental calculations, "Oh you're.. so you're born in 1996 then?"

Changkyun nodded before remembering that he should probably say something, "Yeah I am, you're the same age as Ki and Min right?"

As Wonho nodded, Changkyun tried to joke a bit, "I get that a lot, that I look older than I actually am" but maybe it was because of his deep voice that made Wonho misunderstand his intentions.

"I didn't mean to say you looked old! I mean look more than your age though! You look fine!" Wonho stammered, his voice a tone higher as he panicked. 

Definetely stuffed that one up Wonho, he thought to himself.

Changkyun also felt awkward, he was only joking, he didn't intend for his comment to come off as an accusation and so the boy just shook his head, a smile on his face as he tried to say it was a joke.

-

The rest of the dinner went by without any other similar incidents, just small talk and the clinking of cutlery. Both were too intimidated to start a proper conversation and the dinner ended with rather forced comments on how good the food was.

As they made their way out of the restaurant, agreeing to split the bill after a quite subtle yet intense bill war, the nice cool spring wind greeted them.

"So, where do you live?" Wonho asked casually.

The younger boy looked up at him with one of the most shocked and traumatised expressions Wonho had ever seen.

"T-to walk you home!" Wonho followed up, his hands gesturing something unknown in an attempt to appease the misunderstanding, "o-only if you don't mind, of course!"

Changkyun blushed but he agreed, finding Wonho's manners somewhat endearing.

They could've taken the bus and arrived at Changkyun's apartment in around 10-15 minutes but Changkyun didn't say anything and instead they took the long, 30 minute walk.

Changkyun didn't really know what to say and decided it might be better if he kept his mouth shut than to say something stupid, something one of his exes had said to him but he could also feel how much Wonho wanted to start a conversation.

Peeping at Wonho who was walking next to him, Changkyun held back a chuckle as he saw how the older's mouth would open and then close, his eyes slightly furrowed and hands again, making unprecedented gestures in the air as the older tried to start a conversation.

Taking pity on the older, Changkyun cleared his throat, catching Wonho's attention.

"So, uhh what do you do Wonho? Ki and Min are both starting their careers so is that you too?"

Wonho was glad the younger had started a conversation and Changkyun observed how the older smiled with relief.

"Yes!" Wonho replied, probably with too much enthusiasm, "I started working at the MXB Elementary school that actually isn't too far from here earlier this year too"

"Oh," Changkyun muttered, clearly surprised, "you're an elementary school teacher?"

A light blush painted Wonho's skin and he looked down, a habit when he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, I do" he replied with much less enthusiasm than before and Changkyun suddenly felt like he said the wrong thing.

"I.. I that's really cool Wonho," Changkyun said quickly, trying to fix the situation, "I always think it's really cool when someone wants to be a teacher, it shows that they're really kind and caring and patient coz, coz they have to teach.... kids?" he finished, his rambling ending on a rather uncertain note.

Wonho chuckled a bit, "I, well I hope so" he said, a soft smile, "I, sorry" he continued earning another surprised look from Changkyun because why was HE apologising, "I guess a lot of people just don't expect someone like me to be an elementary teacher and sometimes people can just be really... well sharp with their words".

Changkyun nods his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Wonho nods, a soft smile on his face, "I know... just like how I didn't mean to say that comment about your appearance earlier right?"

Changkyun looked at Wonho and both boys laughed out loud, they were finally getting a bit more comfortable with each other. 

There was a nice silence after that which Changkyun enjoyed and Wonho didn't feel the need to start a conversation just to fill in the silence.

"And you?" Wonho asked, realising he hadn't asked the younger what he did.

Changkyun smiled softly, "I'm still studying, astrophysics"

Looking over, Changkyun saw how Wonho's eyes seemed to light up.

"Wow... that's like really cool" the older said, wow evident in his voice and facial expression and Changkyun just chuckled, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

"IM CHANGKYUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Looking up in shock, Changkyun could make out the figure of his roommate who was currently repeatedly calling out his name.

Wonho looked confused and Changkyun decided that he looked so cute, his eyes sparkling and waiting for an explanation.

Shaking his head with no real malice, Changkyun groaned "That's my roommate... I can't really explain why he's shouting my name in the middle of the night but ummm I guess I'll have to go to find out.."

There was a moment of hesitation before Wonho nodded.

"It uhh was a nice da- time, getting to know you" Changkyun said hesitantly, and both boys could feel the uncertainty dripping in his voice.

"I enjoyed it too" Wonho replied, his words also not as convincing as he wanted it to be.

Nodding, both boys stood there with Changkyun's phone suddenly blowing up with calls and texts from Jooheon, his roommate. 

Plucking up his courage, Changkyun took a few steps before trying his best to give the bigger boy a hug. The hug itself was pretty awkward, with Changkyun making sure to keep some distance even though they were supposed to be hugging. Wonho's hands hesitantly landed on Changkyun's lower back but not even after a second, the younger boy pulled away, the darkening night hiding his blushing cheeks.

"Bye Wonho" Changkyun said softly as he waved and started to walk away.

"Bye.." Wonho replied, waving as he watched the boy walk further and further away.


	2. Of Us

Wonho groaned. 

"Min, he doesn't like me" Wonho mutters as he lays curled on Minhyuk and Kihyun's couch in their shared apartment.

Minhyuk senses the sadness and pout on the other's face and he puts down the files he was working on and walks towards the older boy.

"Are you sure? From what I heard, Ki said that Changkyun said it was alright?"

Wonho sighed, "Changkyun is like... he's like that edgy boy in high school and, and I'm like that loser that he scoffs at as he walks past"

Rolling his eyes, Minhyuk sits on the floor and stares at Wonho.

"Changkyun is definetely not edgy. He's a cutie patootie pie!"

Another sigh. 

"Well, whatever… he wouldn't like me anyway"

"And why's that?"

"He looks like he'd definitely go for someone more confident... and way more stylish, someone that would be able to like give him a thrill... not boring, old me"

The sound of keys fill the room and the door opens revealing Kihyun.

"Ki~~~~!!!!" Minhyuk screams and Wonho hears Kihyun's chuckle, thinking he'd love to be in this kind of relationship.

The three exchange greetings before Kihyun changes out of his work clothes and sits next to Minhyuk on the floor, now both listening to Wonho blabbering on about why he doesn't stand a chance with Changkyun.

"Look," Kihyun starts off, "You won't listen to what we say but, listen to yourself. You're saying 'he looks like', 'he seems, 'he's like' but you're not saying things like 'he is' because you don't know!"

Both Wonho and Minhyuk are staring at Kihyun and the youngest of the three sighs, "I mean you're saying, you're assuming all these things but you haven't even given him a chance to show you what type of person he actually is. You're ending this before it even starts."

Minhyuk looks at his boyfriend with adoration in his eyes and Wonho realises the boy is right.

-

Wonho works at MXB Elementary on weekdays and to make ends meet, he works at the cafe connected to his go-to gym Jim’s Gym on weekdays. 

It’s been around 3 years since Wonho started working here and in those past 3 years, he’s gotten familiar with their frequent customers and so when Hyunwoo, one of café’s ex-employees comes in, Wonho waves.

Taking Hyunwoo’s order took only about 5 seconds but they always started a conversation since the café was always quite calm at 11AM on a weekend.

-

Changkyun groaned.

“Why are we here again?” the boy asked his roommate aka best friend Jooheon.

“Because,” Jooheon dragged out, rolling his eyes, “there’s a pretty boy that works as a gym instructor and I want to go see my pretty boy”

Changkyun nods, pretending to think about something with grave concern as the two walk towards Jim’s Gym, “Yep, and why are you taking me again?”

“Because”, Jooheon says again purposely making fun of the younger, “I need someone who is horrible at exercising to stand right next to me so pretty gym instructor will see how good I am!”

Jooheon chuckles before he gets more quiet and Changkyun can tell there’s more to this.

“Okay.. actually I’m going to ask him out today and I might need you there for emotional support..”

The younger laughs a little but starts to walk a bit faster, putting an arm around Jooheon’s shoulder.

“Fine. I’ll be your emotional support”

The two stop in front of Jim’s Gym. They would have to walk past the café that was right at the entrance to actually get to the gym.

Jooheon was fidgety and Changkyun put his hand on the older’s shoulder to try to calm him down. Replying with a soft smile, the two boys walked in.

Changkyun looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the pretty boy, Hyungwon, that Jooheon always talked about as they entered but what he saw was not what he expected.

Seeing his previous date, Wonho laughing loudly and chatting with another handsome and buff man was something Changkyun was not expecting. The man Wonho was talking to looked so carefree, so confident, he was tall and his body chiselled with perfection, exactly the type of person Changkyun thought Wonho would go for.

There was a pang in his chest as he tried to accept that he indeed, was not Wonho’s type.

“Aye, Jooheon!” 

All eyes looked at the tall, somewhat lanky man who was holding a water bottle in one hand and waving with the other. Then 2 pairs of eyes followed the direction in which Hyungwon was waving.

Whilst Jooheon was busy being a blushing mess and waving back, Changkyun and Wonho made eye contact.

Changkyun felt his blood run cold, for some reason he felt as if he’d just been caught doing something really, really bad. The surprised eyes watching his every move didn’t help and Changkyun could only gulp before bolting out of the café.

-

“He literally ran away from me”, Wonho said with a pout on his face, adjusting his phone in between his cheek and shoulder so he could lie down on his couch without having to actually hold it “I’m certain, certain! That he doesn’t like me.”

Kihyun sighs on the other side of the phone before he can hear a bit of murmuring, assuming it’s Minhyuk, Wonho starts whining that they should be paying attention to him.

“Okay,” Kihyun starts, “But do YOU like him?”

There’s a silence before Wonho mutters something about how it doesn’t matter because Changkyun doesn’t like him anyway.

“You idiot!” Kihyun says with a sigh, “Remember what I said? Stop thinking about what Changkyun thinks just ask yourself, do you like him!”

Wonho pouts even more, he hates to admit it but Kihyun is right, he should come to terms with his own feelings, that’s the only way he can move on anyway right?

“Okay, okay… I might have a crush on him”

There’s more hushed voices on the other side of the phone and Wonho is slightly annoyed at two of his best friends ignoring him.

“Guys~~” Wonho whines, “What are you guys even talking about, why aren’t you-“

“Wonho?”

Wonho, yes that’s him. But he freezes because this voice calling his name, does not belong to either Kihyun or Minhyuk. The deep voice that somehow sounds even better with the bad phone quality that had been keeping Wonho yearning for the past week. 

There’s silence because Wonho can’t find himself to speak, his throat suddenly dry and his head whirring. Did that mean Changkyun had been listening to the conversation the whole time? Does that mean, oh gosh, does that mean Changkyun knows of his little crush?

The uncomfortable silence goes on for something like 30 seconds. Changkyun says his name again which perhaps makes Wonho squeal a little and makes him drop his phone into the crevasse of his couch cushions and when he hurriedly picks it up, his thumb accidentally touching the end call button. 

Wonho holds his phone up in the air, seeing the ended call and his mind is running in circles because he doesn’t know what to do! Call Changkyun? No, he doesn’t even have the younger boy’s number. Call Kihyun? Possibly, but he doesn’t know what to say to Changkyun.

Groaning, Wonho decides to call Kihyun back after a few minutes of contemplation. The caller ring plays for a solid 15 seconds before someone picks up.

“Hello?” the voice is deep, apprehensive but warm.

“Oh Changkyun.. uh hi” 

“What happened?” Changkyun asks, hints of worry in his voice.

Wonho cringes because he can’t really answer something like, oh you startled me with your deep and sexy voice so I dropped my phone and also accidentally ended the call, “I uhh… broke a plate? And yeah I accidentally ended the call”

“Are you okay then?”

Wonho wants to melt in both love and embarrassment because the younger boy sounds so worried about him.

“Yeah, yeahh I’m fine… I-“

“We’re here” a voice that sounds like Minhyuk calls out.

“Level 5, number 514 and the password, if he doesn’t let you in, is 0514.”

Wonho hears the dull slam of a car door, “Wha-“

“Uhh so I’m kinda at your apartment building now? Min and Ki drove me here and wanted me to check up on you in case something happened… I have to give the phone back to Kihyun so I’ll uh see you in a bit?”

Wonho is left in shock and he quickly sits upright on his couch. He’s starting to panic because he is not ready for this! Looking around his apartment, he doesn’t know why but the first thing that comes to his mind is the state of his apartment and he deems that it’s not too bad. Then the lie about the plate, should be break a plate just so Changkyun won’t know about his lie? Wonho makes his way to the kitchen, still not really wanting to break a plate but then there’s a knock on his door.

“Wonho? It’s me, Changkyun”

The voice is loud and clear, because of the younger’s deep voice but Wonho can feel the slight shyness and he feels his heart twinge.

With one last glance at the cupboard holding his plates, Wonho shakes his head and makes his way to the door. Taking a deep breath, the boy puts his hand on the handle before slowly opening the door.

Changkyun looks even better than before. The Changkyun he had seen in the restaurant was chic, fashionable and edgy but today he looked… softer. His hair was down, a little messy but it looked super fluffy and the cool demeanour was replaced with a shy but determined expression. His too big black hoodie, instead of making the boy look like an emo boy made him look so small, cute and a little vulnerable.

“Come in” Wonho finally says, a little breathless from his panic.

Changkyun mutters a thanks before stepping in, taking his shoes off and then awkwardly standing there, not knowing where to go and Wonho chuckles at that because it’s cute.

“Wanna sit on the couch?” Wonho offers and Changkyun nods before slowly making his way and sitting in the place where Wonho had been having a mental breakdown earlier, “Water, juice, tea?” and Changkyun chooses water with a small thanks.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down in the kitchen, Wonho finally reappears handing Changkyun his cup of cold water before sitting down next to him, keeping a good polite distance between them though.

“I wanted to apologise” Changkyun starts off, his eyes firm on the older boy, “I don’t know why I ran away that day but it wasn’t… it wasn’t because I don’t like you.”

Wonho stares back, watching as Changkyun stammers over his words, ears red and hand rubbing the back of neck in an endearing way.

“I actually do like you” Changkyun looks down at his hands before looking back up into Wonho’s eyes and Wonho can sense the boy’s nervousness.

“I, I just kept thinking about how you wouldn’t like someone like me and so I kept, I guess denying my feelings but after what Kihyun said, I tried to think about just me and my feelings and I, I do like you”

Wonho smiles a soft smile and Changkyun’s tense shoulders loosen up a bit.

“What do you mean by someone like you though?” Wonho asks, tone curious but somewhat stern.

Changkyun blushes a little, “Well, I just, thought maybe you’d like someone… more like you? Someone into health, confident, cool, handsome not.. not someone awkward and weird like me, you know?”

Wonho shifts a little and his frown deepens before he looks down at his hands, making Changkyun worry a bit. Changkyun is about to say something, apologise, just say something when Wonho finally looks up, a goofy smile on his face and it makes Changkyun smile too.

“I think we really are idiots” Wonho says, laughing a bit and this elicits an even wider smile from Changkyun.

“I thought the same thing with you” Wonho starts, looking into Changkyun’s eyes, soft smile on his lips, “I thought you were this cool and hip boy that would want someone cool, composed, someone thrilling, not, not a dork like me”

“I, I guess I like dorks then?” Changkyun says, shy smile on his lips, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“And maybe I like someone awkward and weird” Wonho replies, eyes staring lovingly at Changkyun.

The two boys stare at each other before bursting into giggles. When they calm down, Wonho puts his hand on Changkyun’s inching a little closer.

“Can I hold you?” Wonho asks, smile on his face, warm hand on Changkyun’s and Changkyun nods and mutters a shy ‘yeah’.

And so Wonho moves closer to Changkyun until he can engulf the smaller boy into a hug. Changkyun wraps his hands around Wonho’s waist and Wonho has one hand around the younger’s shoulder and the other wrapping his back.

“So I guess we really shouldn’t judge a book by its cover right?” Wonho asks, playfully and he can feel Changkyun nod.

“Yeah, we really shouldn’t”

“But there’s one thing I think I was right about”

Changkyun, curious, tries to pull away from the hug but is pushed back by Wonho’s firm arms.

“That you’d be extremely squishy to hug”

With a cry of fake rage, Changkyun escapes from Wonho’s hold and slaps him playfully on the arm, protesting about his ‘squishiness’ and pouting a lot.

“I might not be as fit as you, but I’m definitely not classified as squishy!” the younger says.

Wonho, laughing, manages to say “There’s nothing bad about being squishy! And also I just meant to say that you’re small and soft in my hold.”

Changkyun gives the older boy a playful glare and he continues pouting because he knows (from Kihyun, Minhyuk and Jooheon’s words) that he looks cute like this.

Wonho coos, “Awww you look so adorable like this.”

Changkyun blushes and he’s about to turn his head to hide from Wonho’s loving gaze when the older puts a hand on his shoulder, leaning in closer.

The two are now staring intensely into each others eyes, the distance disappearing by the second.

It’s when their noses are nearly touching that Wonho asks the question.

“Can, can I kiss you?”

Eyes unconsciously looking down at the older boy’s plump lips, Changkyun breathily replies, “Yeah.”

Slowly, Wonho leans in more and Changkyun too, moves forward to meet the other’s lips.

It’s an innocent, lip on lip kiss and the two break away from it slowly, as they look into each other’s eyes, smiles painting their faces so beautifully.

Changkyun leans in again, his hand holding onto Wonho’s arms that reached behind him to hold him at the back of his neck.

The kiss was slow and warm, the two taking their time to really feel the other’s lips. Changkyun felt the older start to lightly suck on his bottom lip and a soft sigh fell out of his mouth. The older’s lips were so plump and soft and Changkyun had to strengthen his hold on Wonho’s arm because he was feeling so, so good. 

Opening his mouth a little more, Changkyun darted his tongue out to lick at Wonho’s upper lip that was still sucking his bottom lip. Changkyun could feel the older shudder lightly at the feeling of his tongue, and feeling a little bit more courageous, he decided to try to slowly stick his tongue in Wonho’s mouth.

Wonho moved his lips, trying to capture Changkyun’s upper lip between his plump ones, accidentally sucking on Changkyun’s tongue that had come out right at the perfect time. The sudden and unexpected tug on his tongue from such warm, soft and plump lips made Changkyun moan, loudly.

Pushing back from the embarrassment and shock of his loud moan, Changkyun stared at Wonho, trying to see his reaction. All he saw was a man with plump lips, red from the kisses and coated in a thin layer of saliva, their saliva. A smile on his face that was painted a dark pink, hair unkept, eyes sparking and yearning for more. 

The embarrassment died down and he smiled widely at Wonho who immediately mirrored it.

Leaning back into the kiss, Changkyun just thought how stupid they were to think about the other’s ‘type’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a really rushed writing but I still hope that you'll like it!
> 
> as for jooheon and hyungwon, let's just say that jooheon confessed to hyungwon that day and of course hyungwon accepted!


End file.
